Star WarsFrozen Xover
by 1534rosa
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away: Yes it's finnaly here! the story of Young Elsa's journey from a young farm girl on the desert planet of Tatooine to a Jedi Knight battling her way into the very heart of the evil Galactic Empire. Featuring Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, North from ROTG. join them as they battle the forces of darkness in this exciting adventure! Ch1 is up baby! :)
1. summary

**Warning character spoilers read at your own risk**

Star Wars/Frozen, ROTG and some Disney Cross over

Characters:

Luke Skywalker: Elsa

Obi Wan Kenobi: North

Han Solo: Kristoff

Chewbacca: Yeti (ROTG)

Princess Leia: Anna

R2D2: Olaf

C3P0:?

Darth Vader: Jack Frost

Emperor Palpatine: Pitch Black

Yoda: Sandman

Lando Calrisian: ?

Boba Fett: possibly Hans

Rancor: Marshmallow

Storm Troopers: Nightmare men

Rebel soldiers: Arendel Guards

Jabba the Hut:?

Grand Moff Tarkin: Duke of Weselton

This will follow the same plotline as the original star wars trilogy starting with Episode 4: A New Hope, with a few added or taken away things. I chose Elsa as Luke because they have similar emotional struggles and both have to find balance within their selves and with their powers and decide what is right and wrong. Jack Frost is my Darth Vader and Pitch Black is the Emperor; I always saw that moment where pitch asked jack to join him in the movie very similar to when the emperor asked Annikan to join him, plus since jack and Elsa both have Ice powers I thought it'd be kind of cool if he were her dad, so for all you [Jack/Elsa] Fans out there; sorry this is not one of those, he'll still be called Darth Vader and his outfit will be kind of a mix between Darth Vader and Star Killers outfit. Kristoff is Han Solo due to his snarky, carefree sometimes overly critical attitude similar to Han Solo. Anna is Princess Leia, I know that they don't really have that much in common but with the characters I'm using she was the best fit. North is my Obi Wan and I'm hoping most of the other characters are pretty self-explanatory.

Any way much love and I hope you like the idea; reviews, advice, requests and any kind of feedback would be nice.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright! so this is my starwars/ Frozen/ ROTG and some disney crossover. this story will follow the same plot line as the orignial star wars movies but i will add or take away a few little things here and ther, nothing big. for those of you who read my summary for this story i have picked characters fo every major star wars character but i will let you find out, it'll be a surprise. with that i'll let you get to it, let me know what you think and crush that review button.**

Chapter 1: A New Hope

The space above the desert planet of Tatooine was still and quiet; until a single rebel freighter passed over the planet pursued by an imperial star destroyer. Both ships fired on each other; the freighter was doing almost no damage to the colossal ship, the star destroyer however fired a blast which crippled the ships engines leaving it helpless. The star destroyer hovered over the smaller ship and pulled it into a boarding area with its tractor beam.

Inside the ship bumbling about the chaos were two droids; one tall and slender but could barely run at walking speed, with large eyes and mouth that goes by the name Ben, the other known as Olaf; rode around on two wheels and had three white painted segments the made up his body and head covered in blinking lights, a large orange robotic probe protruded from the head; used for hacking and retrieving computer data. The taller one spoke first in a voice lined with paranoia and panic.

"Did you hear that? They shut down the main reactor; we'll be destroyed for sure!" The other responded with several computer like beeping sounds, rebel soldiers (Imagine the rebel commandos from The Force Unleashed II but with a lit6tle bit of green added in.) ran past them towards the entrance to defend against the imperials. They positioned themselves to fire on anything that attempted to breach, Ben looked at Olaf and said "Were doomed, they'll be no escape for the princess this time…what's that!?" everyone looked up at the sound of their ship being clamped into place below the larger one.

The soldiers readied themselves, though they were severely outnumbered and didn't really stand a chance. The edges around the door burned as the imperials on the other side welded through the door; an explosion caused them to turn away from the door and a flurry of laser fire followed by imperial storm troopers in solid black armor. The rebels fired as well, both sides taking casualties but the imperials continued to push forward; the rebels were forced to retreat, the imperials in hot pursuit.

While the first group of storm troopers continued the assault, a second group stayed behind checking the wounded. They immediately stood at attention when a tall menacing figure in a black armor and suit which covered his entire body and face (Think of evil Star killers outfit from the Hoth DLC.) , his robotic breathing the only sound in the silence as he observed the scene, he was known as Darth Vader; the dark lord of the empire second in command to the Emperor. He continued to walk onwards followed by the rest of the storm troopers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben franticly searched around for Olaf; he spotted him along with Princess Anna of Arendelle, she inserted something into his computer drive and then retreated back into the shadows to hide from the imperials. Olaf approached Ben and Ben said "At last where have you been? They're heading in this direction, what are we going to do? We'll be sent to the spice mines of Kessel; smashed into who knows what!" Olaf simply beeped and turned to head the opposite direction, Ben asked in a flustered voice "Wait! Where are you going?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Imperial soldiers escorted rebel captives and a commander approached Darth Vader who was holding a Rebel captain off the ground by his throat "The death star plans are not in the main computer." Darth Vader turned to the rebel soldier tightening his grip on his throat "Where are those transmissions you intercepted, what have you done with those plans!" The Rebel captain struggled to speak past the dark lords iron grip "We intercepted no transmissions, this is a counselor ship; were on a diplomatic mission." Darth Vader was unconvinced and replied "If this is a counselor ship, where is the ambassador!" He gave one final squeeze and the soldiers neck gave out a cracking noise and his body fell limp, Vader tossed him aside like a ragdoll and turned to the Imperial commander and furiously said "Commander, tear this ship apart until you find those plans, and bring me the passengers I want them alive!" The imperials left to search for any others on board.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The storm troopers searched the ship for any other survivors, one of them spotted Princess Anna hiding around a corner "There's one; set for stun." She fired a laser rifle and killed one of the troopers, she attempted to flee but another hit her with the stun; she fell to the floor unconscious. They walked over to her "She'll be alright, inform lord Vader we have a prisoner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olaf continued to wheel towards one of the escape pods, Ben followed in suit still trying to get the smaller droids attention "Hey you're not permitted in there; it's restricted, you'll be deactivated for sure." Olaf turned his head and replied with beeping; Ben responded "Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight blob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you." The droid beeped again as he hobbled into the escape pod, Ben replied in his shrill voice "Secret Mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in…" He was cut off when a laser round exploded over his head, he had no choice but to follow the other droid "I'm going to regret this." The doors to the pod closed and it launched from the ship towards the planet below. A gunner aboard the star destroyer spotted it "There goes another one." But an officer interjected "Hold your fire, there's no life forms aboard; must've short circuited."

"Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to shoot it in case."

"Do you know how much one of those laser bullets costs?!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The storm troopers escorted Princess Anna to an area where Darth Vader stood with his hands on his hips.

"Darth Vader, only you could be so bold, the imperial senate will not distill for this; when they here you've attacked a diplomatic…"

"Don't act so surprised, your highness; you weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies; I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you."

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm a member of the imperial senate on a diplomatic mission to Arendelle…"

"You are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor, take her away!"

Vader walked away followed by one of the captains as the storm troopers took the princess elsewhere, the captain spoke first.

"Holding her is dangerous, if word of this gets out it could generate sympathy for the rebellion in the senate."

"I have traced the rebel spies to her, now she is my only link to finding their secret base."

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything."

"Leave that to me, send a distress signal; and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed…"

Another commander stood before Vader "Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not onboard, and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard."

"She must've hidden the plans in the escape pod, send a detachment down to retrieve them, see to it personally commander; they'll be no one to stop us this time."

"Yes sir."

**The fate of the galaxy is in the hands of two very clueless droids, well there you have it i hoped you liked it and if you have time look up my other Frozen (Regular) story: Frozen: a song of ice and fire. peace out and may the force be with you.**


End file.
